Mi inspiración
by Eliih Him
Summary: ¡No sé que escribir! No entiendo porque mis hermanos insistieron en que tenga que ser yo él que escriba la canción, todos saben que Brick también puede escribir al igual que Butch, pero no según ellos, al ser el más tierno podre hacerlo mejor. Ahora el asunto es de ¿dónde saco la inspiracipon para hacerlo? ¡Lo sé pésimo summay! pero denle una oportunidad ¿sí?


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia :I**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~La canción que aparecerá en este fic no es mía es de Doble D - Amor de telenovela;**

**~Los Rowdyruff Boys Z tienen 17 años y Miyako 16;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la cacografía y mi horrible ortografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

**POV Boomer…**

Estaba en mi habitación tenía que hacer una canción para el concurso de talentos de la fiesta de la primavera que realizan los alumnos de último año. Al principio no teníamos interés en participar pero cuando Butch escucho que el primer premio, además de puntos para los juegos de la fiesta, eran doscientos pesos y bueno él nos anotó.

Ahora me está apurando a que haga la canción, a pesar de que el concurso sería la otra semana Brick nos dijo que tenemos que practicar y Butch que no quiere perder. Supuestamente yo soy bueno con las palabras y podría escribir una canción así de amor y que las palabras le lleguen a tres de las profesoras que estarán de jurado. Eso lo sé porque Butch le saco esa información a una de las organizadoras de quinto año por medio del coqueteo, no crean, cuando Kaoru, su novia, se enteró de eso le dejo de hablar por unos tres días completos pero luego lo perdono.

Pero tengo el problema es que no sé qué escribir, no tengo inspiración. Mientras rayaba la hoja mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de mi amiga Miyako preguntándome que tal estaba, es tan tierna, eso es algo de lo que me enamoro. Sí, estoy enamorado de mi amiga Miyako Gotokuji una chica linda, tierna, honesta, tranquila pero cuando se enoja es de temer… es tan perfectamente imperfecta para mí. Me apresure a contestarle.

"_Hola Miyako eh bien y ¿tú?"_

Deje el celular al lado de mis hojas todas rayadas, no pasaron ni quince segundos cuando volvió a vibrar.

"_¡Me alegro! También estoy bien ¿tienes algo que hacer? Es que quiero ir a comprar pero ni Momoko y ni Kaoru pueden y no quisiera ir sola"_

Termine de leer el mensaje y ¿salir con Miyako? Sí puedo… ah no, no puedo tengo que terminar la canción… ¡eso es!

Deje el celular en mi escritorio y me puse a escribir, me vino la inspiración y todo gracias a Miyako… ¡tengo que contestarle! No quiero que piense cosas que no son.

"_Lo siento pero no puedo es que debo terminar la canción, puede ser en otra ocasión"_

Ahora si lo deje y agarre la lapicera y me puse a escribir. Sentí que mi celular volvió a vibrar pero no me fije, tenía miedo de que se me fuera la inspiración y luego quedara a medias. Quien quiera que sea puede esperar a que la termine.

**POV Normal…**

Boomer estaba tan concentrado en terminar la canción que no se dio cuenta ni que pasaron las horas desde que la empezó a escribir. Tampoco sintió cuando golpearon su puerta ni cuando entraron.

― ¡La termine! ― grito feliz observando las hojas.

― ¿Hablas de la canción? ― le preguntaron desde atrás.

Pensó que estaba solo y del susto se cayó de la silla. Sus hojas quedaron esparcidas en la habitación por el ventilador que estaba encendido.

Al ver que el rubio se caía de la silla, ella se acercó rápidamente hacia él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

― ¡Miyako! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Quién te dejo entrar a mi habitación? ― preguntaba el rubio aún asustado.

―Llegue hace una hora creo y bueno Butch me atendió y me dijo que pasara y que estabas aquí ― contestaba sonrojada.

― ¿Butch? Pero si él tenía entrenamiento… ― decía y volteo a ver el reloj de su pared.

Miro sorprendido la hora ¡habían pasado siete horas desde que se había puesto a escribir!

Miyako mientras tanto levantaba las hojas que Boomer por el susto había tirado al piso.

―Dime ¿está es la canción? ―preguntaba interesada mientras terminaba de recogerlas y se las daba.

―Eh si ¿por?

― ¿Puedo… escucharla? ― le pregunto tímidamente.

Ese gesto hiso que Boomer se sonrojara. Se veía tan adorable. Movió su cabeza rápidamente y se apresuró a contestar.

―Claro… ― decía sonrojado.

Miyako sonrió felizmente y se sentó en la cama del rubio para escucharlo cantar, mientras que él se quedaba parado ahí cerca del escritorio.

Boomer se puso nervioso y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tenía que tranquilizarse de apoco, tomo un gran bocado de aire y empezó a cantar…

_**Ella es única, no le gusta el drama**_

_**Si la vieras de frente dijeras que es todo una dama**_

_**Ella prefiere un novio que la trate diferente**_

_**A pasear por la calle y tener más de mil pretendientes.**_

_**Le gusta que le dediquen canciones baladas**_

_**Es tan especial quiere sentirse enamorada**_

_**A todos los tipos los trae besando la banqueta**_

_**Los tiene pendiendo de un hilo como una marioneta.**_

_**Pero es de las chicas únicas de un solo amor**_

_**Prefiere besos, cine, poemas y cartas de amor**_

_**Tan inocente tan decente con su cara angelical**_

_**No sabe el significado de lo que es portarse mal.**_

_**No cae en el juego de las amigas liberales**_

_**Se queda en casa, no todas son iguales**_

_**Les gustan las movies de amor a lo Romeo y Julieta**_

_**Prefiere verse decente antes que verse coqueta**_

_**Nenas como ella pocas quedan en la tierra**_

_**Por alguien como ella vale la pena ir a la guerra**_

_**Todavía cree en los príncipes y en los cuentos de hadas**_

_**Tan chula tan especial pero un poco atarantada**_

_**Ella busca amor y sentimientos que la hagan soñar**_

_**Ella busca un hombre que la cuide y la proteja del mal**_

_**Ella busca amor y sentimientos que la hagan volar**_

_**Ella busca un hombre que la cuide y la sepa amar**_

_**Tu ver sobre el amor es inusual**_

_**Sin mencionar tu fragilidad**_

_**Mis besos en tu frente son el mal**_

_**Que te protegen de todo mal**_

_**Y es que tu amor es una ciencia**_

_**Que ningún psicólogo lo puede descifrar**_

_**Y es que cuando pasa la noche**_

_**Mis latidos en tu pecho solo sonaran**_

_**Y es que mujer tu eres astuta**_

_**Cambiaste mi corazón por uno de melón**_

_**Y lo mejor es que al decirte**_

_**Cambias tu carita y lloras de emoción**_

_**Uoooh uoooh tu buscas amor de novela**_

_**Uoooh uoooh y yo seré como tú quieras**_

_**Ella busca amor y sentimientos que la hagan soñar**_

_**Ella busca un hombre que la cuide y la proteja del mal**_

_**Ella busca amor y sentimientos que la hagan volar**_

_**Ella busca un hombre que la cuide y la sepa amar**_

_**Papapapa papapapa (que la haga soñar)**_

_**Papapapa papapapa (y la proteja del mal)**_

_**Tururu tututururu (que la haga volar)**_

Miyako la escuchó atentamente, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa canción era para ella, pero eso no podía ser posible o ¿sí?

Boomer dejo de cantar y abrió los ojos y la vio toda sonrojada y sorprendida. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la canción trataba de ella?

―Está hermosa la canción no sabía que cantabas tan bien Boomer ― decía sonrojada.

―Eh gr-gra-gracias Miyako ― contestaba sonrojado.

―Sonará algo raro o estúpido pero… la canción… es… trata… ¿de alguien en especial? ― preguntaba nerviosa.

―Yo-yo… bueno sí trata de la persona de la que me enamore ― confesó mirando para otro lado.

―Puedo… ¿puedo saber quién es esa persona? ― bajaba la mirada triste.

―Bueno… ella es… es… eres tú… Miyako… tú eres la chica de la que me enamoré perdidamente ― reveló acercándose a ella lentamente.

Miyako levanto la mirada sorprendida. La canción que Boomer compuso trataba de ella. Vio como el rubio se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, se sentó al lado suyo y le tomo de las manos.

―Dime… ¿qué sientes por mí Miyako Gotokuji? ― pregunto seriamente.

―Yo… yo… te amo Boomer ¡te amo! ― dijo emocionada y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Boomer estaba sorprendido pero luego le correspondió el abrazo. Pasaron unos minutos abrazados y luego la separó un poco de él y fue acercando su rostro lentamente. Miyako estaba nerviosa pero estaba dispuesta a corresponderle el beso y fue acercando su rostro lentamente, estaban a unos centímetros de rozar sus labios, cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente.

― ¡Boomer! ¡¿Ya terminaste la canción?! Butch dijo que te escucho gritar que la terminaste… ― grito Brick desde la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver a los rubios abrazados.

Estos al verse interrumpidos se separaron rápidamente más rojos que un tomate.

― ¿Interrumpo algo? ― preguntaba mirándolos pícaramente.

― ¡No-no idiota teñido! ― grito Boomer levantándose y yendo hasta su escritorio.

― ¡No soy teñido rubio oxigenado! ― grito molesto.

Agarro las hojas de la canción y se las entregó a su hermano mayor, lo saco a empujones de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Miyako sonreía al ver la mini pelea de los hermanos, cuando Boomer cerró la puerta soltó varias carcajadas. Boomer se sonrojo por la interrupción. Y volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica que se estaba riendo de todo lo sucedido.

―No es gracioso ― se quejó y se cruzó de brazos.

Miyako dejo de reír y lo observo, si lo vieras así parecía un niño de cinco años y no uno de diecisiete.

―Anda no te enojes ― decía abrasándolo.

―Pero aún falta algo… Miyako ¿quieres ser mi novia? ― pregunto mirándola con nerviosismo.

Miyako sonrió feliz y lo abrazó más fuerte pero a la vez tiernamente. Esté la dio vuelta y la sentó sobre sus piernas y la acerco nuevamente a su rostro…

― ¡BOOMER! ― gritaron Butch y Brick abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

El grito provoco que los rubios se separaran rápidamente y Boomer se levantara de la cama sonrojado, parecía la gorra de Brick.

― ¡¿NO SABEN LO QUE ES LA PRIVACIDAD?! ― grito Boomer provocando las risas en sus hermanos mayores.

El rubio empezó a correr detrás de ellos que se seguían riendo por haberles cagado el momento tan lindo que estaban pasando los rubios en la habitación de este.

Miyako solo sonreía con nerviosismo y con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime, mientras se quedaba parada en medio de la habitación de su ahora novio. Se sonrojo ante esto último y salió de la habitación del chico para ver cómo Butch y Brick eran corridos por un sonrojado Boomer.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**La canción la estaba escuchando mi amigo y bueno al principio no le preste atención pero cuando dijo "a tener más de mil pretendientes" me recordó a Miyako XD**

**Y eh aquí el resultado :)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes \\(^u^)/**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
